Mercer and Clarke
by Ajluv
Summary: Mara asks Joy to break Jerome's heart, but what if Joy doesn't want to? A two shot about Jeroy.
1. Chapter 1

**HHHIIII! Its Ajluv! I SHOULD be working on another chapter of TTILAY or Blissfullness, but I ended up wasting most of my writing time watching General Hospital with my mom, ssoooooo, I decided to write this! Another reason might probably be that Jeroy is now my third favorite couple. EEEEEKKK! **

The brown eyed girl watched the tan, ugly dog romp around behind the school where no one could see him. Jerome was pretending to stare of into space, but every so often he would glance over to Joy. Watching. Wondering. Waiting. Finally, to break the silence, Joy picked the picnic basket she had brought, up off the ground and onto her lap. "Want to eat?" she asked Jerome, her hand already closed around a banana. He shrugged "might as well, though this dog stinks so much, I wouldn't be surprised if I lost my appetite".

Joy smiled and handed him the basket. "Don't get your hairspray all over the food now" she teased. He smiled and started eating. Despite the lightheartedness, though, Joy couldn't help but feel dirty. Very dirty.

She knew Jerome deserved what he got when he cheated on Mara and Willow, but she felt that for once this was going over the line. She looked at Jerome and felt sorry for him, both for what he had done in the past and for what would come to him in the future. Then something burst out of the cloud of hate that was surrounding her hatred of Jerome. She realized she didn't want him to be hurt.

Looking at Jerome again, she made her plan. She was going to have to tell Mara that she couldn't break Jerome's heart. Not when she wanted Jerome's heart.

**So I hoped you liked that! I plan to turn it into a two-shot. Please review! I CANNOT wait for tonight's episode on HOA! SERIOUS EEK-FEST! EEEKKKKKKKKKKKK- wait what? What, Miss Writer girl that lives in my head and occasionally argues with me making me sound crazy? Oh. SHOUTOUTS!**

**Dancingkitten97-THANK YOU! I know but I still love her! ;)**

**Sarvaniluvsbooks- AAWWWWW! THANKS! *wipes away happy tear* BTW I read your profile and nearly DIED! (with laughter) Oh and now you are officially one of my favorite authors! YAY!**

**DesiredHOA01-THANK YOU! I CANNOT wait for my prompt! EEEEKKKhjghfgd (sorry, I choked on my excitement!) KKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B- THANKS! I promise that Blissfullness will be update tomorrow! **

**xXAquaMangoXx-Thank you! Amazeballs! ;)**

**Peddie4eva (my sister)- Um. Okay. I guess? **

**From a hopeless teen- THANK YOU! EVERYONE! (wow I am screaming A LOT!) Gibraltar is in Europe! **

**Okay, you guys have been AWESOME! I only have FIVE reviews to go until TTILAY gets FIFTY! Try to review, but if you don't that's okay, just reading them makes me feel good!**

**HOA obsession episode**

**(Mom finishes HOA obsession inquiry and tells us to head up to bed, Author of course notices the time) "Its 10:00!" (Sister or Peddie4eva starts running after author yelling in creepy voice) "I want to hear a PIN DROP! (Sister starts laughing manically) (Author backs away slowly then runs madly away) "AAAHHHH VICTOR!"**

**Ajluv out! Peace! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HHHHIIII! Its Ajluv! This is the last part of Mercer and Clarke! I loved writing this, but don't worry I am still mostly Peddie centered! **

The moment Joy, and Jerome walked through the front door, after their somewhat awkward date, Mara pulled Joy, upstairs.

"How was it? Did you earn his trust? Do you think he'll ask you out again? Do you know how you're going to break his heart?" Mara asked excitedly. Joy was taken aback. Those questions sounded so wrong! The more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't like this plan. It was time to take action.

"Mara?" she asked timidly, breaking through Mara's long string of questions. "Yes?" Mara asked, surprised. Joy sat on her bed and absentmindedly started pinching her comforter. "Do you think that maybe we could skip the whole, you know, breaking his heart thing?" "No, we need to keep going! He deserves this, and you know it. Why would you even suggest that unless-" She broke off suddenly, realizing something. "You LIKE him?" Joy froze. Is that what it was? She liked Jerome? She waited for the disgust, but didn't feel any. She felt. Happy. With that revelation, adrenaline spread through her, and she stood up to face Mara, scared, but still happy.

Mara, angrily crossed her arms as Joy faced her, no longer timid. Stern and cold as the artic she gave her response. "I forbid it!" Joy jerked back. "What?" Mara nodded, then said again, "I forbid you to date Jerome!" "You cant tell me what to do! I'm-" Mara cut her off. "I can tell you what to do, because if you value our friendship, and being in the sisterhood, or even living peacefully here, then you better stay away from the boy that broke my heart!"

Joy closed her eyes and loosened her face, making it blank. Then eyes snapping she opened her mouth "NO" she spat. "What did you just say Mara said, her cheeks growing flushed and her eyes squinting. Joy swallowed her fear, and turning around on her heel called out behind her, "NO."

Mara followed Joy, as she stomped down the stairs and into the living room. "Joy-" Joy held up a finger, marched up to a confused Jerome, who was standing by the window, grabbed him, and kissed him. Ignoring Mara's protests, she focused on Jerome who seemed to be wanting to pull away. _Please no! Please don't pull away!_ Joy thought. Just as Jerome seemed at his limit, he leaned in too and kissed her back.

Joy pulled away after a while, hearing Mara stomp away and smiled. Finally, she wasn't the mean, backstabbing heartbroken single friend. She was just dating one.

**SSSSOOOOO, I hoped you liked that! But of course I have something else too! And it's not rubber chickens! Its SHOUTOUTS! YAY!**

**Godgirl-A.K.A-Babylumlum-AWWWW! Thanks! By the Way I like your name! How did you come up with it?**

**Seddielover945-YAY! Thank you! I love them too!**

**Jenxxo-YAY! Thank you! BTW I read your profile and I LLLOOVVEEE all your shipped couples! (except I am not a Jabian person)**

**OKAY that's it for now! **

**Ajluv out! Peace!**


End file.
